Enemy Lines -RATED M-
by Edvy101
Summary: Ed and Al fight homunculus along with the military lines. Lust, Gluttony, Pride, and Father are dead or missing. Envy though takes Ed hostage but was there more of a meaning to the captivity? -WARNING EDVY DOES APPEAR!-
Edward sighed, he looked over the battlefield, spotting the homunculus. Many seemed to be in combat with 3 to 5 military forces. Himself then charged into the field and jumped, transmutting his metal arm into a blade, he had pounced Gluttony. He ripped at the back of large homunculus, then jumped off when he forcefully moved to the side. Ed then started running a different direction, he only started running because he spotted Al, he also seemed to have some trouble with Lust.

"Brother!", Al gasped spotting Edward.

"I'm coming Al!", Ed growled, leaping at Lust and stabbing her in shoulder, Lust seemed to growl but it came more in gasp of pain.

"You brat!", Lust yelled at Ed, extending her nails to stab him. But, Edward jerked away to dodge it. Lust lunged again at Ed. This time one of her nails hit Ed's left ear, stabbing threw.

"AHH!", Ed yelled out in pain and broke the nail that pierced his ear, taking out the rest after he could stand his ground.

"BROTHER!", Al growled and used his alchemist, this launched Lust into the air. The next thing Ed remembered before he felt something large, heavy and metallic hit his head with Envy's smirk, hovering over him.

Ed slowly woke up and wanted to yell out but something was in his mouth. He went to move his hands and remove it but, they seemed to be tied.

"Finally awake aren't we?", a voice from the shadows sent a shiver down Ed's spine. As for he couldn't speak all he could do was glare into the darkness,"Kinda sucks not to hear your high pitched voice, shrimp.", just by the small insult he knew who it was, it was Envy. Hands touched his face, reluctantly he flinched away, but the hands followed him and took whatever was in his mouth out. He coughed a bit, then looked up, when he did so he and Envy's nose's just barely touched,"Morning Pipsqueak!"

"Hey! Who you called a pint sized, Pipsqueak!", Ed protested, a low growl of displeasure rumbled in his throat.

"Cool it, Fullmetal. I just wanna talk.", Envy sighed and sat in a crisscross style, Ed's gaze met his eyes, but there was no cold fire in his eyes.

"Ok, so what about?", Ed still keep a cold glare at Envy.

"Anything.", Envy smirked,"Anything at all.". Ed just sat quietly for a little and then sighed,"Why do you want to kill me all the time?"

"For the sake of puns, you could say I'm _envious_ of the real life you have versus my artificial body here..", Envy sighed,"You already know that we are half brothers… but I feel far too disconnected from you." Ed answered in silence, he didn't know that's how Envy felt.. Thoughts ran through his mind.

 _How was Envy even an homunculus like himself?_

 _Is this how all homunculus feel toward him?_

Before Ed could finish his thoughts or reply, he felt Envy's hands grip his face and pull it towards him. "W-What are you-!", he was cut off when Envy pulled his face toward his lips, both of them kissed. Ed fell Envy's cold, soft lips against his own but he put of no resistance against the homunculus. It was Envy who ended the kiss by pulling away and sitting back. Envy let a soft chuckle escape his throat, this was clearly of the homunculus pure pleasure.

"What the hell! What was that about?!", He yelled out in displeasure. Envy looked into Ed's flaming eyes, yet from what he gathered, Envy wasn't at all sure himself.

"It felt like… an urge..", Envy sighed,"It felt...good."

"Well maybe you should talk to someone else to get rid of your _urges_.", Ed snapped at him.

"There is no one else.", Envy turned away,"Al killed Lust, Gluttony was shot to death, Pride was killed by Father, not on purpose. Father.. Well I don't know what happened to him."

"Was it really that quick?", Ed gasped.

"No. It took awhile..", Envy glanced back at him. Ed and Envy stared at each other for a while, confusion and pleasure remained in Envy's stare. Ed, was full of displeasure, confusion, yet sorrow.


End file.
